


I Am A Genius, After All

by Talyesin



Series: Of All The Stars, Most Fair - A Supercorp Fic [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/F, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin
Summary: An assassination attempt exposes truths about both women.





	I Am A Genius, After All

"Where do you want to go to-"

There was only a split second warning, but that's all you need when you have super-speed. The beginnings of a whine at the uppermost edge of human hearing, the crackle of a spark of electricity, a sudden chemical whiff, unexpected but vaguely familiar, rushing through the car's vents.

Kara's superspeed cranked all the way to eleven as she snapped her head to look at Lena, behind the wheel of her new L-Corp luxury electric sportscar. Her hair was just beginning to be blown by the rush of air the car bomb explosion was chasing through the ventilation system, the path of least resistance. The dashboard was beginning to bulge with the force of the bomb.

Lena had offered Kara the chance at the inaugural ride of the first market-ready car, and of course Kara had leapt at the chance. Good thing she had.

Kara reached across her best friend, shredding her seatbelt with the supersped, super strong movement. One super-punch sent Lena's car door flying as the explosion destroyed the car's dash, Lena's human reflexes just beginning to close her eyes as flames burst slowly forth, threatening the car's only human occupant with a charred death.

Kara scooped up Lena in her arms, already flying, careful to cradle her best friend's head and neck, to protect her from the super-whiplash that would snap her fragile spine like a twig if she weren't careful. That moment of consideration cost Kara her favourite baby blue cardigan and sunshine yellow button-down, a small price to pay and to hell with the consequences.

Kara slowed down enough about a hundred feet from the rapidly expanding car to check over her shoulder and see the blast wave about to wash over them. She covered Lena as best she could and braced for the impact. The explosion disintegrated the car and most of Kara's civilian clothes, except where she was shielding Lena.

From detecting the explosion to the end of the blast wave and last of the debris hurtling past them had taken less than a second, and Lena hadn't had time to even pause midsentence, so she finished what she'd been saying. 

"- eat?" A second's pause and her brain caught up. "Kara? What just happened?"

"Lena, I can explain-"

Lena pushed her away and stood up shakily, staring at the flaming wreckage. "What happened to my car?!"

Kara stood too, awkwardly pulling the ragged remains of her civilian clothes off of her, revealing her super suit.

"Lena, I swear I was going to tell you I'm Supergirl, but-"

Lena turned to look at her. "Kara, I've always known."

"- there just never seemed to be the right time, and then we got so busy dealing with Reign, and you seemed to be happy with James, so I what do you mean you've always known?"

Lena crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "At first I admit I thought it was a joke, but then I realized no one else realized. As we became friends, I thought you might not trust me to actually tell me, because of my brother. I soon realized that your 'secret' was intended to protect not only your civilian life but also the lives of your friends and family... which I came to assume meant me as well."

"We're not 'just' friends," Kara muttered.

"No, we're not," Lena said, stepping toward Kara. "And you just outed yourself to save my life."

Kara didn't know what to say to that, and began to stammer out a reply, when Lena moved into her arms and hugged her, hard. Kara returned the hug, awkwardly at first, then genuinely.

Lena pulled away just far enough to look up at Kara's face. "I suppose it's only fair that I come out as well. And since I nearly just died, I want to share something with you, something I have no intention of keeping secret any longer." She took a deep, calming breath. 

"I love you, Kara."

Kara's beautiful blue eyes widened, stunned.

"I was trying too hard with James, I see that now. I didn't want to risk our friendship. You mean so very much to me, you see. But I was never as happy with him as I am with you," Lena admitted, brilliant green eyes looking through long dark lashes at Supergirl, at Kara, eyes of love.

A long, silent moment passed. Finally Kara seemed to make a decision, and she swept Lena up and kissed her, hard, passionately, desperately.

"I love you too," Kara said breathlessly when they finally parted. "I've been trying to convince myself otherwise for ages! But I didn't know how to say it, and didn't want to lose you. Even a part of your life would be better than none, and I couldn't bear to risk losing you."

Kara bit her lower lip in that infuriatingly adorable way she had that made Lena want to kiss her again and not stop.

"What is it?" Lena asked.

"You always knew? Really?"

"Yes, Kara. Always."

"I didn't have you fooled even a little bit?"

"Kara," Lena said fondly and patiently, giving her a quick peck to stop her from talking. "I am a genius, after all."

"I know, but- not even a teensy bit?"

"Can we go find out who blew up my car please?"

"Will there be more kissing?"

Lena grinned at Kara. "Oh yes. And much, much more."

Kara's answering grin could have outshone the sun.


End file.
